Thunder
by delicaterock
Summary: Ever wondered how they met, how they relate to each other? Well here it is, well my version anyways.
1. God's Chair

I dont own gundam wing.

God's Chair

Its raining.

I hate rainy nights, everything bad that happens to me happens on a rainy night. I remember that night so clearly. The thunder woke me, scared I climbed into his bed and curled up next to him. He just smiled and said "Don't worry just thunder, thats God moving his chair across the floor." I layed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat so steady, so peaceful, I was almost asleep when a scream ripped through the air.

Terrified I followed as he dragged me from the room. Loud thundering footsteps in the hall, pops and screams filling the air. Then she appeared in the hall whispering "Follow me, and stay quiet." Quietly we followed, what else could we do, we didn't know what was happening. She opened a door and started to step in when someone grabbed her and she screamed "Run! Get away from here they want to kill us!" Then she fell to the floor and red goo spilled onto the floor. A man in green pushed us against the wall his eyes dark and beady.

Sitting at the table was the kind, old man who had spoken softly to me about how he would never give me to them. There was blood on his face and he spoke to us.

"Children I am unable to help you. Help each other you are all each other has."

Thats when the pop sound came back and blood got on me, and in my mouth, I could taste it. I couldnt stop the scream it was just like last time seeing this man look at me and know like the others he would never get up.

Another pop.

My chest burned. I was falling, and I could see those ice blue eyes staring at me, blood running into them.

Blackness.

I woke up in a bed, a man in green watching me.

"Don't worry little one I wont hurt you. The ladies here will care for you. No one can ever know you are here, the others think you died when you fell off that balcony. Poor thing to be shot at your age."

As he turned to leave I called out to him "Your name, what is it?"

He smiled "Child I'm just a soldier.No-one important."

Tears must have worked on this man cause as he left I heard him whisper Otto.

Six.

That how old I was, when I lost him. I cried at nights knowing that as I fell from that balcony he would never leave that room alive. He would end up like his his parents, lying in pools of blood.

Peacecraft blood.

The tears stopped when I was forced to join The Alliance Millitary Academy for orphens.

Thats where I met him.

The boy who wore a mask. He was quiet, polite, and ignored everyone around him.

He was always making me angry. My temper got the better of me one day. I was holding an arm-full of books and he just walked through the door with out helping me. I threw my books on the floor and ran after him. I shoved him as hard as I could. When he fell on the floor his mask came off, but I was too busy yelling at him for everything that went wrong in my life. All he did was sit there, his back to me. Somewhere in my head a voice screamed don't tell him, but I cried about lost family, lost friends, and thunder. At that he turned around.

Ice blue eyes.

Staring at me.

It couldn't be, but it was.

He crushed me in his arms and whispered "My Noin. I thought I lost you."

Kissing. He was kssing me.

"I love you."

"I love you."

A loud crack of thunder brings me out of my memories, there is rain in the room, strange I don't remember leaving the window open. I pass the mirror, I look a mess, I can't remember the last time I ate, all I have done is cry since I got the letter.

Today.

A rainy day.

Again I look at the letter.

Dear Lieutenant Lucretzia Noin,

I regret to inform you that Colonol Zechs Marquise has been killed in battle. His mobile suit malfunctioned, technitions are looking into this terrible accident. If there is anything I can do for you please contact me, you are a dear friend, as was Zechs.

Treize Kushranada.

A mobile suit malfunction, how convienent, now Treize wont have to choose between his cousin and his chair of power. Treize always wanted glory, I just never thought it would be at Zechs' expense.

Great. The power has gone out.

As I lock the window I see muddy prints on the floor. Panic hits me, someone must be in the palace after Relena, how could I have been so careless, the gundam pilots are out looking to get Relena out of Sanq as quickly and quietly as possible.

Quickly I turn to go warn Relena, when out of the darkness someone tackles me to the floor. He is too heavy whoever he is and I can't wriggle out from under him. My only option is to scream and hope Relena hears it in time to escape. He must know what I'm planning cause he puts his mouth over mine. He is kissing me. I start to push away, but I know this kiss.

It can't be.

He is dead.

"Shhh. Don't worry Noin its just thunder, dont you know that God is moving his chair across the floor?"

I can't help but cry, even as he stands me up and the lights come on.

"Damnit Noin, when is the last time you ate?"

I can't answer him, I can't remember the answer.

"Lets go downstairs, Paegen will cook something, unless you prefer my cooking?"

He is grinning, he must have eaten Paegen's cooking recently, no-one has the heart to tell him to hire a chef.

"Ok, just no eggs, I've seen how you cook those."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	2. Shivers

I do not own gundam wing.

Shivers

Its raining.

The most important things that happen to me, happens on a rainy night. It was raining then, the day my father bought her home. From the moment I saw her shivering, wet, and eyes full of tears, I knew I would always keep her with me.

"Papa, I'll take care of her. She needs me."

"Millardo, this is Lucretzia, she came from Italy her family is dead, all of them, we are all she has. Take care of her well son."

From then on we were always together, she never called me Millardo, only Zechs, and I always called her Noin. On rainy nights she would crawl into bed with me shivering with every clap of thunder.

On one such night she was laying with me we heard screams. I dragged her into the hall, I had to make sure I kept her safe, it was my job. In the hall we came across my mother who tried to lead us to safety. When they killed her I saw my father whose last words were for us to take care of each other. Noin was screaming as they killed him, it had only been a few month since the same thing happened to her family in Italy.

When she fell off the balcony I knew I had lost her forever. I ran through the halls I had to get to her. Thats when I came upon one of the kitchen ladies, and she was holding Relena in her arms. She handed Relena to me and shooed me out a door telling me to run.

So many soldiers everywhere there was nowhere safe to go to. A man stepped out of the shadows and whispered "Follow me, I will take you out of here, you will be safe." He spoke of how he couldn't believe that children were being killed on this foolhardy mission.

That man I will never forget

Otto.

Years later at The Alliance Military Academy for orphans, I was tackled by a girl.

A girl. Half my size.

And as she yelled at me about her lost family, friends and thunder, I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine.

Noin. It couldn't be, they had killed her.

I turned to stare at her, she seems shocked to see me. Does she recognize me? It doesn't matter, I have to hold her, speak to her, kiss her.

Once again we were inseparable, but this was different. She gave me shivers, when I heard her laugh, when she whispered my name, and when she touched me. The feel of her hand lightly touching my arm made the pit of my stomach hot, and my heart leap.

What was she doing to me?

It was raining. I held her under me, I couldn't stop kissing her, with her I felt complete, that nothing else mattered as long as she was here.

This is a woman that I would make queen.

Thats how I felt then at the academy, and its how I feel now with her snuggled up next to me sleeping.

Eggs. Its what I cooked for her to eat, the only thing that could be cooked quickly and quietly, with easy clean up. I never imagined she would eat eight of them.

And she claims I can't cook eggs.

"I can't sleep when your thinking, you grumble. What is it thats keeping you awake.?"

"The horrific sight of you inhaling eight eggs, has me sick to my stomach."

I was caught off guard by the pillow that hit me in the face, there is only one way to end this. Quickly I wrap my arms around her and we roll to the side, right off the bed she shrieks and giggles, as I start tickling her.

"Sir, if you are having trouble sleeping perhaps a tyrst with Lady Lucretzia would wear you out, but I'm sure it would keep Relena awake."

Paegen he always knows how to spoil a moment.


End file.
